there were strangers watching, and whispers turned to talking
by moonxdawson
Summary: Sometimes you can be perfectly fine and falling the next. Never knowing quite what to expect. The world will never be perfect, but if only it could be, you wouldn't be scared to turn your back and you would never run away. / / Auslly, oneshot.


**A/N okay so this is my practice story at real serious drama. I wanted to get some good practice before I started it in Where the Pasture Ends, (which should hopefully be updated soon.) The only catch in this is part of the story is in present tense, such as the beginning and other parts are flashbacks. In most of the flashbacks I'm pretty sure I mentioned their ages so you could tell the difference, but it should be pretty obvious by how they're acting. Anyway, I'm super nervous and excited over this story so ah I hope y'all like it. PS; Bonus points if you know what song the title is from.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else you might recognize.**

* * *

><p>She's cowered into the corner. The darkness surrounds her. All she can feel is the brick wall rough against her legs and arms where her dress doesn't cover. She's petrified, and honestly doesn't know what to do.<p>

Her mind has gone completely blank, nothing can help her. She has no clue about anything. The utter shock of what was happening made her seem frozen in time, the only thing going on in this moment is _this horror_.

All she can think is that she wants one person. Needs one person. But she left him. Angry. And now this is where she ends up. This is what she gets, karma really is a bitch.

She had been a good girl. Never done anything remotely out of line. Straight A's all throughout elementary, middle, and high school. Only gotten a C once, and it was only because she had been out with the flu for a whole week.

But now here she is. The pain from the brick pressing into her delicate skin, is undeniable. Her breath is heavy and the only sound she wishes she could hear but also the one thing she wishes her mind would have also forgot how to do.

And then one word slips through her lips before her world forever changes; "Austin…"

* * *

><p>It was a Tuesday in the summer. The hot sun burning her sensitive only seven year old pale skin, one major downside to living in Miami. She was running around her best friend's yard, a water gun in hand when she stopped short as she saw a car pull into her running path of the driveway.<p>

Curiously she stands still, waiting to see who will exit and is surprised when she sees a head of blonde hair and another with red. Both young boys, but obviously older than her Only by a bit though. She sees two blonde adults grab a big suitcase out of the trunk and begin to lug it into the house. Her eyebrows scrunch in confusion, why is this boy bringing a bag to Trish's house?

He's too old to be friends with JJ who was merely a toddler, and Trish is her best friend. Not some nasty boy with cooties' best friend. Although she does recognize the red head as the next door neighbor Trish can't stand, he's way too loud and accidentally knocks his basketball in her yard too many times she claims.

Suddenly though she hears her best friend squeal before running across the yard, dropping her water gun in the progress and attacking the blonde. Cautiously, she walks over to the group of kids a small, wary smile on her face.

Letting out an awkward cough, she lets them know of her presence and sees Trish pull away from the taller boy. She smiled at her best friend and grabbed her hand, bringing her over to the boys. "Ally, this is Austin. My parents are his godparents, he's gonna be staying with me for the next month or longer."

"Hi, I'm Ally, Trish's best friend." she greets the boy, a smile on her face as she gives him an outstretched hand.

"Austin." he replies, taking her small hand as they both ignore the mental sound of a key unlocking a lock in both of their minds.

* * *

><p>They're sitting awkwardly in a circle in Dez's 'awesome' basement. Once again, Austin's staying with the De la Rosas, Trish didn't mind because he was like her brother but Ally had noticed Austin wasn't completely fond of it and neither were her parents.<p>

She knew why, but she had kept it quiet for awhile and she's not telling the secret now. Keeping Austin's secrets since they met when she was in second grade was what she did best, especially now that she's older and now in sixth grade.

Although she had become very close with both the boys, she and Austin did argue often. A lot of it probably being their majorly contradicting personalities, but who really knew. It could be the age difference too.

But right now, she really, really, _really _wished she didn't know the boys. She's ready to kill them, well Dez at least. Of course, them being their stupid middle school age called for them to play stupid games. Including truth or dare.

And that's where she's found herself now, being used as a pawn in the middle of a dare. A dare for Austin. If she could, right now she would rip the redhead limb by limb, until he was crying for mercy just for this. Okay, too much violence, maybe just rip a hair out.

Of course though, while she's having a mental and almost physical meltdown, Austin's just casually waiting for her to calm down so they can do this. She did not want her first kiss to be wasted on a dare and a 'lets get this over with' attitude.

"Come on Alls," she hears Austin whisper in her ear, as she looks into his eyes silently pleading him not to make her do it. "You can trust me."

Nodding her head reluctantly, she grabbed his outstretched hand. Ignoring the tingle like she always did. Taking a deep breath, she follows him to the staircase away from all the prying eyes. She trusted him. She truly did and she always had and always would.

That night Ally Dawson's lips were no longer her own private thing. They had been shared with somebody. A gift given to somebody else. A boy. A_ very_ special boy. She wouldn't have traded the moment for anything in the world.

* * *

><p>She squeals as she sees the six foot something man, barely twenty feet away. She doesn't even bother to shut her car door or look where she's going before she's running into his arms, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and her face buried in his neck.<p>

Then just as his fingers, snake into her hair and his lips touch her temple it all hits her like a ton of bricks. This isn't them anymore, that hasn't been them since he…_ left_.

Hitting him on the back lightly, she whispers to let her go in his ear. His heart aches a bit as he sets her down. They're looking at each other awkwardly before she looks away, walking back to her car with him following suit.

Grabbing all of her bags, she sets them outside of her trunk so they can start moving things into her dorm. Just as she shuts the trunk, she's spun around by a hand on her waist. Her heart skips a beat as she gazes into those heart melting eyes of his.

A soft caress on her cheek bone, brings her back to earth and out of his trance. Giving him a sad smile, she nods softly and he presses his lips softly to hers. And then it all floods back into her mind and heart like the a dam had been broken.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the corner, she has a scowl across her features. Both of the boys are sitting in the middle, sheepishly trying to coax the girls to not be angry anymore. It was just a stupid little prank, they're not even sure why these girls are so pissed. Pft, seventh graders.<p>

Letting out a sigh, Trish finally stands up and announces she was going to get more snacks before grabbing Dez to help her. Ally still sat in the corner, staring the stupid freshman boy down with a death glare.

"Ally," he tries, only to earn an eye roll in reply. "Come on it was just a little prank."

"You each stuck a snake in mine and Trish's sleeping bags." she snapped, moving her knees farther into her chest. "Little prank? Yeah right!"

"It was a fake snake." he replied quietly, earning another eye roll in reture.

Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose before moving over towards her. Setting his head on her shoulder, he felt her move her knees down to being stretched in front of them. Sighing, she stuck her finger in a hole of his flannel pants at his knee and picked at a string.

Just the feeling of her small finger, barely brushing his skin sends sparks through all of his body. A warm feeling floods through him, and he instantly finds mental and physical relief in it. He knew there was something about to be brought up and he wasn't sure if he was ready.

"Well did that snake make me and Trish more fun? Since you obviously don't find just us amusing." And there it was.

"I just wanted to have some fun, you know I can't do that with my parents here." he replies. "And you know they keep a close eye on me with their spies when they're not."

Stopping her movements, she removes her finger and sets it onto her lap. There's now a frown present on her face, taking place of the relaxed expression that was there barely a moment prior. She knew he had problems with his parents, she did know.

But he _wasn't _the only one. She never knew when her mom was for sure coming home. She never knew when her dad was going to leave her at Trish's for the weekend. She never had a clue, while he did. Most of the time.

"You're not the only one with parent issues, Austin." the brunette says, her voice bored. "We both know I have them too."

"Ally, you know that's not what I meant." he reasons, letting out a loud groan. "You can be such a whiny bitch sometimes."

"Did you really just say that?" she yelled, getting up from her sitting position, causing him to fall over. "I'm done here, you're such a jerk."

And with that, she walked away.

* * *

><p>Her dress is ripped in multiple places. Her shoes all scuffed up. This isn't how this night was supposed to go at all. The tears hadn't stopped flowing down her cheeks all night.<p>

She wasn't sure if she was more scared, scarred, or abused. Both mentally and physically. It was playing in her mind like a constant loop. A nightmare she'd never forget. But it wasn't just a nightmare. It was real. One hundred percent real.

A sob released from her throat as the realization hit her. He'd never want her again after this. She'd never deserve him again. She had been used like a toy at daycare, only played with for a moment before being thrown away and never looked at again.

She had become the rag doll nobody would want because it was too dirty and used. She was viewed as young and naive and she figured it was true now. Fighting against things was never her specialty, now that was proven.

Her chest and heart ached as she looked at the darkening sky above her. If only she could float up there and be one with the stars, she wouldn't be here now. She wouldn't be_ ruined _forever.

There's suddenly footsteps heard from the front entrance of the dark alley. Her breathing becomes unbearable and she can't help it when she begins to hyperventilate. Not again, please don't be happening again. She can't do it again if she couldn't do it once.

"Alls!" she hears a voice yell at the end and all she can do is sob in reply. She knows the voice but she doesn't want to acknowledge who it is. Not now. Now that she's… like _this_.

The figure scoops her up and she can feel more than hear his sharp intake of breath. But even though she knows she's safe now, she still can't help but blackout; the lack of sugar, energy, and blood getting to her.

* * *

><p>Her laughter filled the air, this <em>should<em> feel odd. Yet it doesn't. Her hand fits in his perfectly, like it always had. Like it always would. This was how it was supposed to be. It just all felt so right.

In his view it had been a long time coming. A long, long time coming.

Them two. Together. Austin and Ally, it even just sounded so right. He honestly never thought he'd finally get the girl, yet here they are. All those years of torturing each other was of course caused by an underlining attraction.

Although he was about to start his junior year and her merely a freshman, this was just right for them. He was surprised nobody looked down upon them. After all he was almost seventeen and her only fourteen, but it seemed like they all saw the connection.

He hadn't been sure if her parents or even his parents would approve. But hers especially were beyond pleased when he asked for her father's permission and also mother's via video chat. He had to seem like the perfect gentleman to them.

They had been at Phil's Fun Town all night and he had won her an adorable stuffed dolphin, which she had named Dougie and he even won himself something. A stuffed bear dressed in western wear that he named; Sargent Bearington. Don't ask. She certainly didn't.

Finally they had arrived at their final destination for the night since she had to be home soon, the ferris wheel. He knew it was cliché, but honestly he couldn't help himself to bring her here last. It was the perfect ending in his mind.

Boarding the ride, she squeals and laughs slightly as it begins to move and scoots closer to him. He wraps his arm around her shoulders, his smile never once fading as he watches her eyes twinkle in the moonlight.

"What?" she questions, catching his eye as he still continues to stare.

"You're just beautiful." he replies easily, a smirk present on his lips.

"And you my friend," she answers going to push his chest only for him to grab her hand the moment she did and intertwine their fingers, "Are chees-"

She's cut off the moment he presses his lips to hers. And just like their first kiss three years ago, it's filled with warmth and sparks and all that perfect cliché stuff. They're both floating on cloud nine and nothing could get better, and nothing could bring them down.

* * *

><p>"My parents are never home." the eleven year old boy confesses to her.<p>

They're sitting on the deck of a beach house they're at for the week with Trish's family. Said girl was currently taking a shower, so they were waiting to leave for dinner when Austin had decided to finally drop a bomb on her, but not a very surprising one.

"My mom isn't either," she replies, giving him an awkward shrug. "She's in Africa studying gorillas or something like that, I can never remember exactly."

"They wouldn't be gone so much if they hadn't lost my older sibling." he says looking down at the sand below. "My mom lost what would have been my older brother and I was a surprise, she thought she couldn't have kids. They didn't want me.

"Ever since I can remember I've always been shipped off to Trish's house when they've been around me for longer than they can stand. So that's why I'm with her nine months of the year, the other three they're just working and I stay with my grandparents till I can go home to sleep."

Her heart automatically broke. Even though she was only nine, she was luckily smarter for her age and did know what he was talking about. She'd never quite fully understand it, but it did make sense to why he acts the way he does sometimes and why he's so bitter towards his parents.

Giving him a sad smile, she gripped his hand tightly. And that's all that needed to be said between. Absolutely nothing. The silence was enough for them to understand the other.

* * *

><p>Silently she sits on his bed. Curled up in a ball under the covers as sobs rake over her body. She can feel him stroking her hair, and she doesn't think she's ever heard him so silent. It makes her ache more.<p>

He knows what has happened, but he doesn't even want to say it. Because if he does, that means it wasn't a horrible nightmare for the both of them but that it actually did happen and was reality. A dark reality neither wanted to live in.

It was all his fault. He should have been there for her. He shouldn't have let her walk away in the pouring rain. He should have followed her. He should have never broken her heart… once again.

Should haves and shouldn't haves repeat and swirl around in his head. And it's too much, but he can't leave her alone and go to a bar or something to try and get his mind off of it. He had to be there for her, because he wasn't then.

"Ally," he tries, speaking gently as he shakes her lightly. Although the only response he receives is her sobbing becoming slightly harder. He thinks over the possibility that she could easily throw herself into an asthma attack at this point but he's not even sure if she cares. Probably not.

Pursing his lips, he blows out air from his mouth before getting up and going to his closet, purposely ignoring her soft whimper as soon as he left. He didn't need to make his own heart break more thanks to this girl. Finally getting actually into his closet, he searches for what he wants and what she needs.

Grabbing what he wanted, he pulls it down and brushes it off lightly. He hadn't really touched this except when cleaning his dorm out since he left for college over two years ago. Two years, what an insane two years it had been and not only this night.

Walking back over to the bed, he sets what he got right at her head and wrapped her arms around it. Opening her eyes, she sees something she had never expected to really see again and it just makes a sad, almost smile appear on her lips before the sobs started back once again, but this time she had crawled into Austin's lap and cried into Dougie, her precious dolphin, as he rubbed her back and whispered soothing words to her.

* * *

><p>"You know I love you right?" Trish asks rhetorically as she walks into the guest -Austin's- bedroom at her house. "And I know you still love Ally."<p>

"Yeah…" he responds skeptically. "Why?"

She gives him a soft smile and he knows truly she doesn't mean it. It's pretty obvious that this will be a serious conversation, and there's nothing he hates more than serious conversations with Trish. Their last real one was two years prior, right after he and Ally broke up.

The short brunette chewed him out for rejecting Ally's idea of a long distance relationship and smacked on the back of the head relentlessly for breaking her best friend's heart. He didn't know a girl could hit that hard until then, although he could have just asked Dez if he wasn't already back in New York for school.

"I want you to watch my girl in California okay?" she says as she lies beside him on the bed. "I know she doesn't get there for another three weeks but you're leaving tomorrow and I won't have time with myself leaving too to really talk to you about this, but seriously watch out for her. I know you're not together anymore but she still loves you, Austin.

"And this is Ally, she's very naive sadly and she doesn't quite know where to go or what to do, she's like Bambi after his mom gets shot. I want you to watch her all you can, I know after you guys broke up you went back into your fighting ways but please watch her. And besides, you're together at college you could always get back together you know."

Nodding his head, he agrees to her requests and the last thing she said really made him think. She's right, they are together at college when Ally arrives. They do still love each other, they could get back together again. He smiles at the thought and ignores the snicker from Trish as she catches him in the act.

* * *

><p>They're the farthest they've ever felt away from each other. And yet there's only the console of his car between them. This isn't how it's supposed to be, they're not supposed to feel this way. Her heart isn't supposed to be aching and he's not supposed to be the cause of it.<p>

But here they are.

She feels like he's taken her heart, which he's held in his hands for almost two years and just crushed it completely with his barehand. The tears are just waiting to fall from her dark eyes and yet she doesn't want them to at all. She can't let him know he was breaking her.

"So what since you're eighteen and off to college now, your high school girlfriend's not good enough for you?" she snaps, quickly wiping underneath her eyes.

"Ally, you know that's not it." he tries, reaching over to cup her face and turn her towards him. "I just don't want you to miss me too much and worry about long distance your last two years of school."

"That is complete and utter bullshit, Austin Moon and you know it!" she screams before jerking her face away from him and leaving his car.

He doesn't follow her as she runs up the steps of her house, and that breaks her heart even more than him breaking up with her ever could. She couldn't run to him anymore, he wasn't her escape, because for once he was the one hurting her. And after all, he had never ran after her.

* * *

><p>"I don't like you." the small, eight year old brunette mutters, as she picks another feather out of her hair.<p>

Rolling his playful eyes, the blonde who had finally reached double digits and was currently celebrating his birthday with a sleepover, whacked her upside the head again with a pillow. Letting out a groan, she glared at the boy before grabbing her own pillow and hitting him in the knees.

Landing with a bang onto the floor, his mouth drops comically at the young girl who can't seem to stop laughing. Standing back up he hits her again, this time in the back. And then she hits him, he hits her, she hits him, and they continue until somebody yells at them.

He blames her. She blames him. His parents go with her story. He gets grounded. He has to clean up all the feathers and use birthday money to buy new pillows for them.

"I don't like you." he tells her, as she sits there smirking as he cleans.

"That's okay, you have cooties." she responds with a laugh while she sticks her tongue out, causing him to break into a smile no matter how hard he tried not to.

* * *

><p>It's a week after the nightmare, as they had been calling it. Neither spoke of exactly what happened, but neither left the other's side. It had been the first time they had seen each other so much since their second breakup over a month ago.<p>

The holidays were quickly approaching, but both turned down the chance to go home to Miami. Ally was scared _he_ would find her. And Austin didn't want to leave her side, this was all his fault after all. It's his fault she ran.

But she questions if they should go to the police but Austin is scared it'll bring unwanted attention to her. He doesn't think she needs news crews and questions being thrown into her face over this. Even though if he had just been there or they hadn't broken up that second time this wouldn't had happened.

He doesn't regret their first breakup, he never will. He gave her a chance to focus on school and get into the same college as him for the great music program. The second breakup and the fight that caused everything though, he does regret.

Arguing over something so pitiful as whether a guy was trying to get in her pants or not at a party, absolutely pitiful. He doesn't even know what to say about himself for causing that argument. Their arguments over crayons, music and movies growing up were less immature and made more sense.

She sadly wasn't his anymore, he had no possession over her. He could act all he wanted like he did, but he didn't to his dismay. And that was his fault too.

Everything was his fault.

He had noticed she was nowhere near as comfortable with him since the 'nightmare.' Nowhere near herself, that was to be expected but he didn't like it. It shouldn't be happening, she should be her happy-go-lucky self. Not a former shell of herself.

That night, he holds her in his bed as she has yet another nightmare from the event. A nightmare where he doesn't find her after and she suffers and suffers and _suffers_. Where she has to take care of a faceless man's child who she doesn't even know.

As he feels her finally relax in his arms and go to sleep, he pulls her a little tighter to him. Hearing the things she says causes him as much physical and emotional pain as it does her. And like every night after they had broken up or had a massive fight, and like every night the past week; he lets the tears silently fall as he buries his face in her hair.

* * *

><p>"So you're breaking up with me again?" she asks, her voice filled with annoyance.<p>

"Ally, it's for my future." he tries, "I need to focus on singing and getting my music out there so maybe I'll get noticed."

"You mean the music I write?" the brunette retaliates, raising a perfectly shaped brow, a scowl across her face.

"Baby you know it's not like that I-"

"Not like what? Not like you're leaving me again for a stupid reason? Well okay, go ahead, leave me again and see if I come back to you in this way ever again. I'm done with this."

* * *

><p>Looking at herself in the mirror, she notices her reflection isn't her. Her reflection is somebody; mentally, physically, emotionally, hurt. In a constant state of paranoia. Scared to go out in the world.<p>

She's now been used. Just like a simple rag doll. Except, nobody's gonna play with this rag doll again. Why should they? She's useless now and gross. Like one of those toys that has dirt in all of its creases that kids scrunch their noses in disgust at.

That's how she felt, because that's what she was.

Austin would never want her again, no matter how much he's comforting her now. She'd never be his innocent porcelain doll, without a single scratch not made by his own hands. Although she did know he still loved her, she didn't love herself anymore. And if you can't even love yourself, how could you let anybody love you?

It was a question she wondered about a lot, and it hurt her more than the actual living nightmare she went through. But keeping it between the two of them also hurt a lot. She's pretty sure if she didn't tell somebody soon she would go mentally insane.

This wasn't supposed to happen, this was never supposed to happen. But nothing in life is ever perfect, she figures. Right now she should be happy and laughing with Austin, not staring at her broken-self in a mirror while he searches and searches and searches for a mysterious man.

He's still being her protector. So why can't she be his? He finally had the chance to spend time with his parents and make things better, but because of her; he can't. She's holding him back already. How could she do such a thing? She's disgusted with herself.

Looking into her dull and lifeless eyes once more, she concludes it's time to stop being the damsel in distress, instead she's going to be the hero and the one who saves the day. Or at least the hero's sidekick.

"Austin," she says pulling his attention away from his laptop. "I wanna go home, I wanna see our families."

"Alls," he starts, grabbing her hand and rubbing soothing circles into. "Are you sure? It's only been three weeks since-"

"I don't want to play the victim anymore." she states, tears threatening to fall. "I want my parents to know, I want the police to know, I want this bastard in jail and I want you to see your parents again. I can't keep you away from them and we can't keep this a secret forever."

Staring at him with an intense glare, he can physically she the strength building in her. Something he hadn't seen in a while. She was ready, she wasn't going to be a stupid rag doll anymore. This was the Ally he knew, this was the Ally he wanted, this was the Ally he _needed _to get through this.

And though he's not sure how long she'll stay like this, he's taking the chance while he can. He can't waste an opportunity, not when he never knows if this will happen again for a while.

"Okay." he answers, and for the first time in over three weeks, she smiles.

* * *

><p>Her hand is wrapped tightly around his, as they go over final details. Relief is flowing through her as she knows they're one step closer to this nightmare somewhat ending. A weight is already being lifted off her shoulders, all they need to do now is tell her parents when they get to Miami.<p>

"So a male, around six foot at least, heavier set, olive skin, and what looked like greying black hair?" the woman writing notes down clarifies as she goes over everything once again.

"Yes ma'am." Ally replies, "He seemed like he had done this certain thing before because he didn't hesitate and did look older."

Nodding her head, the auburn haired woman grabs a picture and pushes it towards the young adults. "Is this him?"

"As far as I can tell and from what I was able to see in the darkness that night, yes."

* * *

><p>The young fifteen year old sits in Austin's living room, waiting for him to finish getting ready for their date that night. She's awkwardly twiddling her thumbs, waiting for him as she can hear him talking to his parents.<p>

Startling her, she feels the weight shift on the couch and notices Dez sitting right beside her. Smiling softly, she continues playing with her thumbs, the long wait time becoming uncomfortable.

"He's trying to hurry up," the redhead says with a laugh, causing her to smile slightly. "His parents are just telling him some rules since they're leaving while you guys will be gone. No parties, no drinking, no drugs, no sex, no Ally without Dez or Trish present, the usual rules."

"No sex or Ally alone?" she asks, her eyebrows raised the amusement clear in her voice. "Those aren't the usual rules. One neither of us have done that and two neither us will, so I don't get their strict rules this time around when they're leaving."

Grinning at her, he nudges her ribcage lightly with his elbow. "Austin, told you he loves you last night." he practically sings, making her cheeks flush a deep rose color.

"He did." she replies.

"That's why Mike and Mimi are being so strict, Austin told them and he's never loved a girl before or even told them about one before." Looking down, her smile grows so big that she can feel her cheeks already getting sore.

She starts giggling at the thought, Austin's only ever loved _her_. She's always been the one he's love. It's been the same for her if she's being honest, but just the thought that he has only ever loved her is a little mind-blowing knowing he had at least four girlfriends prior to her.

"Why are you giggling?" Austin asks as he walks into the living room, grabbing Ally's hand and pulling her to stand up.

"No reason, let's go on our date." she answers, the smile never leaving her face as he just continues to eye her curiously.

* * *

><p>Because of their late decision to fly back home to Miami, they had to wait until after Christmas was over and it was New Years. The phrase 'New Year, new you,' had never actually made complete sense to the two until now.<p>

They needed a new me for each of them, but also a new them. A new them that doesn't find themselves constantly breaking up and fighting, one that can stick it out, one that doesn't get into life changing situations constantly.

Relief had flooded through her once again as they told her dad and mom. The two had been heartbroken discovering what their only child went through, but beyond thankful Austin was there the entire time to help her. And that she was already starting to heal.

Helping her finish moving her luggage into her room at her dad's house, Austin looks at Ally with a serious look on his face. "You know, they say coping can take the longest to recover from when stuff like this happens. It's more the mental fear it'll happen again."

"Well I learned something since it happened," she starts off as she grabs his hand, "Why should I fear it'll happen again when I've got you by my side at all times. Even if you don't want somebody who's been used and is gross and violated, I still have you."

Letting go of her hand, he cups her cheeks with both of his hands. She can feel the roughness from too many calluses received from years of guitar playing, and she takes comfort in it and realizes how much more she likes it than the feel of softness.

"I will always want you." he says pressing his lips all over her face, before gently touching her lips with his. It's nothing more than a gentle kiss, him not knowing how far to push her this soon and her not knowing how far she herself can go. And right as they start to deepen it the sound of the TV in the room breaks them apart as they hear the words of breaking news.

"_A man has recently been arrested, thirty-four years of age and standing at six foot for the raping of multiple girls around California, most of the girls being college students. We're keeping the victims names quiet for their own privacy but we are so thankful another horrible man has been arrest-"_

He shuts off the TV then. They had just gotten done telling her parents and they had even told the police a week prior and just being able to hear that sent relief once again through both of them. Looking at each other, they both stare in shock. Everything had all happened so quickly and for it to already be practically over, he didn't even know what to say. All they had left was to get over the mental things of this happening, but you never know if you'll fully heal from it.

Letting out a sob, she quickly wraps her arms around his neck and just can't stop the tears of pure relief from falling all onto his shirt. Pulling her as close as he can he keeps a hand in her hair and the other on her back, rubbing up and down. His heart is racing and he swears he can hear it, but it doesn't matter, Ally's safe now. _She's_ safe. _**She's**_ safe. _**She's safe. **_

"I'm never letting you go," he mutters into her ear. "I'm keeping you in my arms forever and you're never getting away from me again. You will never run again."

"I'm putting my running shoes away, no more. From now on I'm staying with you." she replies back before pressing her lips to his.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are sorta <em>very<em> cool.**


End file.
